A Brothers Hero
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: Brax is usually the hero in the Braxton family but Heath can be a hero too. When Kyle moves up High School both of the older boys are worried what will happen. Luckily Heath goes to the same school so that he can be his brother's hero. ONE SHOT


Twelve-year-old Kyle was in so much trouble he had gotten a letter from the principal to give to Brax. He had been talking in class and disrupting them but what else was he meant to do he had finished the work. He slowly enters the house and sees Brax at the table. Taking a deep breath he drops it on the table and tries to make a run for it but is grabbed around the waist by a seventeen-year-old Heath.

"Ha! Not so fast squirt. Braxie, Kylie has a letter for you." Heath laughs and tightens his grip on Kyle so he can't get away. Kyle was tiny. Brax hoped that the kid would eventually grow but it was certainly not happening now. He was the smallest in year 8.

"Come on Heath Let me go." Kyle sighs and tries to wriggle his way out of Heath's grip. He was five years younger than Heath and Heath always reminded him of it whether it be by actually saying it or proving it with his strength.

"Heath let him go." Brax sighs and tears open the letter and quickly opens it. Kyle is making his way to his room and Brax completely changes his mind. He wanted Kyle to be here.

"Get him." He orders Heath. Realising what is happening Kyle tries to run away to the safety of his bedroom but Heath is quicker than him and picks him up and carries him to Brax. throwing him over his shoulder and laughing as Kyle hit his back.

"I'm innocent I swear." Kyle sighs Heath places him down. He knew he really wasn't but he had to try and make excuses even though Brax was a major bad boy his punishments were huge. Kyle had once got grounded for a week for having his phone in his room one night, he never made that mistake again. No guitar, no TV, and no friends. He spent the whole week reading. He loves reading but not non stop for a week.

Brax rolls his eyes. "Dear Mr. Braxton can you please come to Summer Bay High School to discuss Kyle." Brax reads out.

"I know it sounds bad on paper but maybe you're reading it wrong." Kyle grins and smiles innocently. "Dear Mr. Braxton. Can you PLEASE come to Summer Bay Intermediate to discuss Kyle." Kyle smiles in a sweet voice.

"Cute, what have you done." Brax sighs getting to the point.

Defeated Kyle sits down at the table. "I've been talking in Maths. English. Science. History. French and Health." Kyle cringed as he mentions all his subjects.

"That's all your subjects!" Brax yells causing Kyle to jump slightly. He hated getting yelled at by Brax. He always had. Ever since he was a little kid he always jumped and always got scared.

"I'm sorry, but I get bored." Kyle moans, he found the work easy and he had finished so much more than others.

"That's no excuse, Kyle! Seriously I thought you were a good kid! Sure you're a bit cheeky but I thought you were different from all the others! So you know what you are grounded. No guitar, no TV, no friends and you know what even no reading. I want you to spend the next two weeks thinking about what you have done." Brax yells at Kyle who visibly flinches again.

"You don't even know how much trouble I'm in yet," Kyle yells back at Brax as he stands up and runs to his room and slams the door.

"Well, that went well," Heath smirks as he makes his way to the couch playing a game on his phone.

"I would expect this from you but not Kyle. I thought he was a good kid." Brax huffs and grabs his car keys and makes his way to the door. "Don't let him leave. I'm going to talk to the principal see just how much trouble he's in." Brax sighs hoping that the principal was still in her office. He quickly rushes off to get get to Kyle's school before the principal leaves.

He arrives at the school and rushes into the principal office where Mrs. Jones Kyle's principal is just talking to another teacher. It was a teacher from year 9. The school was split in two, one side was a part for all the Year 7s and 8s so it was called Summer Bay Intermediate and on the other side for years 9 to 12. This was easier because you didn't have to find another school you just continued on with the same one just a different part. No one in either of the schools saw each other during the day because there was a fence separating the two schools to stop any of the older kids coming and bothering the younger ones.

"Mrs. Jones, you needed to me about Kyle. Look, Kyle, he's the second youngest of my three brothers. Heath the oldest is a handful I have to consistently keep an eye on him so he doesn't just give up and leave school, Casey, Casey's the baby and I maybe look after him too much so maybe I don't have enough time for Kyle. He's a good kid though, I know he has a problem with his cheek at times but please try and understand that I am raising my three brothers without help from any parents and sometimes it's so hard especially now that he is getting to the age that he is at and..." Brax rambles hoping the ease the trouble that Kyle is getting in just a bit.

"Mr. Braxton. Come with me into my office." Mrs. Jones smiles kindly and leads Brax into her office where she can see that he looks stressed. "Kyle is not in trouble, in fact, Kyle is a little darling. I wanted to talk to you about something else. Kyle, he's an exceptional student. He is top of the year in all of his subjects. He has got 100% on all of his latest Maths, Science, Health and French tests and his History and English essays are at the highest level that I have ever seen. Your brother is so smart. His teachers and I have been talking and we think that it's a good idea to push Kyle up to year 9 so that he can be with kids of his own level. As you saw I was talking to a year 9 teacher, they have all talked and agreed to it." Mrs. Jones explains.

Brax's stares at the principal in shock. "So he's not in trouble?" Brax asks relieved that Kyle isn't in trouble. However he felt guilty for yelling at him the way that he did, he was literally screaming at his little brother and some of the things he said to him were just horrible.

"No, He's not in trouble, absolutely not all I wanted to talk to you about was pushing him up to the High School part of Summer Bay" Mrs. Jones smiles.

"To year 9. We are talking about Kyle right. Little Kyle, 4 foot Kyle little guy so small that he got asked why he was here earlier in the year by a year 7 because they thought he was still year 5 earlier this year, and you want to move him to year 9. I hate to say it but he's going to get eaten alive there, I don't even want to send him next year." Brax sighs.

"Look, Mr. Braxton, I understand that Kyle is quite small but I really do believe that he will excel at a higher level." Mrs. Jones explains.

"Quite small, he's tiny for his age, He's smaller than my other little brother and he's ten and I don't know, won't the fact that he will excel make him even more of a target. You know with bullies, I just don't want him getting hurt, he's really fragile." Brax explains. His little brother had a cheeky mouth but didn't have the size to back it up.

"I understand your concern but Kyle has finished all the things that some kids are not even halfway through, we think that is why he is acting up a bit in class. He's obviously very bored. Listen I know that this is a very big decision to make right now but how about you go home and think about it, is there anyone apart from Kyle who can help you make this decision?" Mrs. Jones asks hoping that there will be someone who can give him their opinion as well.

"Okay, I'll talk to my girlfriend and Heath and then I'll get back to you. I don't think that Kyle will be keen for it though." Brax sighs. He didn't think his little brother would like to go to high school he already felt small in Intermediate.

"Okay thanks, I have a question though. Will the teachers keep an eye on him like not the sort of eye that makes it obvious but the sort of eye that will stop him from being pushed around." Brax sighs worried that Kyle would get hurt.

"You're very protective. I know that it must be hard raising your three brothers especially when they are all still in school, I must say if all of your brothers are like Kyle, then you would have done a great job but to answer your question Kyle is a kid who gets along well with everyone. He will find some friends." Mrs. Jones reassures Brax.

"Thank you." Brax smiles. He drives home and sees that Kyle is busy in the kitchen while Ricky and Heath were both sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What are you doing bud?" He asks. Kyle never cooked. He was surprised that Kyle even knew how to cook.

"Please don't punish me. I'm sorry. I'll cook all week and do the dishes. Just please don't ground me and don't take away my guitar!" Kyle begs as he looks at Brax and tries to make himself look as innocent and cute as he can.

"Bud, you're not in trouble okay, just go to your room okay. I need to talk to Ricky and Heath about something." Brax smiles as he sees that Kyle is trying to dig himself out of a hole that he wasn't actually it's.

"Great, especially because I don't think that you'd actually like to eat that. I can't cook." Kyle laughs lightly and lets Brax ruffle his hair before escaping to his room.

Brax sits in the armchair and looks at both of them. "He's not in trouble, they want to move him up to high school, They say that he'll be more challenged there." Brax sighs as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Year 9 but he's too tiny." Ricky gasps as she stares at Brax shocked, Kyle was so small that she couldn't believe that he was in the year that he was in let alone moving up another year to be all the bigger kids.

"I know and that's why I wanted to talk to you, you as well Heath. What do you think? What if the principals right, what if he excels in school, and that he needs to go up." Brax sighs and looks at the both of them.

"There's no way that he's moving up to my school. I was fine with him being there next year but that was because I wasn't going to be there but I don't want him there when I'm there." Heath hisses as he lies back on the couch and goes on his phone, there was no way that he was having his tiny little brother at his school.

"This isn't about you Heath! I don't care if it upsets you that Kyle will go to the same school as you, this is about him. Not you, you get how big this is for him right? He obviously has intelligence and if its the right thing I'm going to send him." Brax hisses at his brother, he couldn't believe that Heath was trying to stop Kyle from going up to be with all the other kids that were obviously at the same stage as him.

"I don't want the geek at my school!" Heath hisses. Unaware that Kyle was standing at the doorway.

"What?" Kyle gasps shocked at what and just heard.

"Heath room!" Brax orders, He wasn't ready to talk to Kyle but now he had to. Heath glares at him and goes to his room and slam the door furious annoyed that not only he was sent to his room but his little brother might end up going to his school'.

"High school." Kyle gasps as he sits down next to Ricky who rubs his back, she had mix emotions, she was so proud of Kyle for having the brains to get to this stage but on the other hand, she was worried for him.

"Yea mate, Mrs. Jones told me that you are just excelling in everything. She knows that you are so far ahead and she worried that you are not working to your full potential. I was going to talk to Ricky and Heath first about it but Heath opened his big fat mouth before I really could. So what do you think about that mate, I know it sounds scary but you'll make friends. you always do." Brax smiles at his little brother.

"High School and Mrs. Jones really thinks I'll be able to handle it?" Kyle asks, he knew that he was fairly popular at his school but in High School, he would look even smaller.

"Yea she seems to think so but if you are not prepared to go then that's okay, you don't have to and you can stay in intermediate, do you want time to think?" Brax asks. He wondered what Kyle would think about it.

"Can I have a couple of hours to think about it and talk about it with Case?" Kyle asks, him and Casey got on so well and they asked each other everything.

"Yea mate. How about you talk about it and let me know when you have an answer." Brax smiles and slaps Kyle on the shoulder. Who rushes off to Casey's room.

"Is it wrong that I hope he decides not to go?" Brax asks, worried that it was wrong of him to want Kyle to stay in Intermediate.

"He's your little Brother Brax. You only want to keep him safe. But whatever Kyle picks you will support him won't you?" Ricky asks hoping that Brax will support Kyle no matter what he picks.

"Of course. I'm just worried for him Rick, He's popular sure but will that still be the case in High School." Brax sighs and runs his hands through his hair. He knew that Heath would protect his brother as much as he could but there were still going to be times when Heath wasn't going to be there and Kyle would have to fight those battles alone.

In Casey's room, Kyle was sitting on the bed. He and his little brother were so close, he could count on Casey to tell him the truth.

"Brax got told by my principal that they think it's a good idea for me to go up to High School level as it will challenge me more but I, What do you think about it?" Kyle asks as he grabs Casey's basketball and throws it up in the air and catches it.

"I don't know Ky, I mean everyone at Intermediate likes you right?" Casey asks, His Big Brother got on well with heaps of kids.

"Yea. I get on with everyone." Kyle replies. He liked everyone in Intermediate and everyone liked him.

"But you excel too much and they want you to go up to High School. Hmmm, I don't know Big Bro. I mean there is always a chance that you'll be fine and that no one will give you grief especially with you being Heaths little brother but then you're tiny and there's a chance that you might end up getting a hard time. You've seen kids getting bullied at Intermediate but High School bullies are different, plus they might be way older than you. Like years older" Casey sighs as he looks at Kyle. This was not an easy decision for Kyle to make and Casey could see that Kyle was struggling with it.

"I think that I'm going to do it, I'm so bored in school and I'm sure that I'll be alright. I have Heath to keep an eye on me this year well at least I hope I will, I mean he's not too happy about me going and then from then on everyone will know that I'm his brother so I'm sure I'll be alright." Kyle shrugs as he chucks the ball to Casey. "Problem solved." He shrugs and smiles lightly.

"Yea right Kyle, there's no way that you'll tell Heath and Brax if someone is bothering you and even if you do bullies won't care. They'll know that all the punishment that they will get is detention and then they'll be straight back for you only harder." Casey tells him as he chucks the ball back at Kyle.

"Thanks, Case, that's extremely comforting." Kyle huffs as he fakes a pass to Casey but throws it in the air instead and catches it.

"Just saying Ky, If you nark you'll be spending time in your locker or maybe even bins." Casey laughs as he reaches over and punches Kyle's arm.

"That's not funny Case, I'm serious I think I'm actually going to do it." Kyle sighs as he throws the ball at Casey again who catches it and then shoots it into his washing basket.

"There's your answer then. Easy." Casey smiles and sits up and motions Kyle's to follow him. "I'm sure Heath will be there for you." He smiles lightly.

Kyle stands up and walks into the lounge where Brax and Ricky are still sitting. "Okay, I'll do it." Kyle smiles as he jumps on the couch next to Ricky.

"You sure?" Brax asks shocked that Kyle actually wanted to go.

"Yeah, I mean I need to be pushed right? High School will help me do that right? So can we get my uniform tomorrow or now or Sunday. What do you think?" Kyle asks

"We'll go now aye. Just go and get changed." Brax smiles lightly at his brother. He frowns at Ricky as Kyle runs away to go and get changed.

Ricky looks at him very seriously. "Don't worry I'll be happy for him." Brax sighs as he knows exactly what sh his looking at him for.

"He'll be scared Brax so be happy but don't be surprised if he panics." Ricky smiles as she kisses him on the cheek just as Kyle walks out.

"Ready." He smiles, Sure he was nervous for High School but he felt like it was the right thing to do. He needed to be pushed and Intermediate just wasn't.

"Okay mate. Get in the car, I'll be there soon." Brax fake smiles as he chucks Kyle the keys.

"It just hit me, He's going to be behind in all his classes." Brax panics as he realizes that Kyle will have to work so much harder to catch up with all the other kids.

"Brax the High School agreed to it, they wouldn't set him up for failure. It's obvious that he is ready." Ricky smiles as she shoves him towards the door.

Once Brax got in the car he turns to Kyle who smiles back at him.

About an hour later they arrive back home and gather up all the bags. The shopping had been easy enough because he already had shoes and jeans so all he needed was three shirts, a tie, a backpack and all of the books that he needed.

"You sure mate. like 100%?" Brax asks wanting to know if Kyle was really ready for this.

"Will you stop worrying." Kyle sighs lightly as he tries to open the door but Brax reaches over and shuts it.

"Are you really asking me that, Casey is smaller than you, He's ten. You could fit in one of those lockers." Brax sighs as he lets all of his worries out.

"You don't want me to go do you?" Kyle asks as he looks seriously at Brax.

"I do mate, Well okay I don't but I'm not going to stop you because this if you think this is what you have to do, I won't stop you." Brax sighs as he looks at his brother and ruffles his hair.

"Okay."Kyle smiles as he quickly gets out and shuts the door.

The weekend went far too quickly for Brax's liking because before he knew it Kyle was in his uniform sitting at the table eating his cereal with Heath sitting next to him.

"Stay away from the senior locker area because you will be shoved in a locker if you get on any of their nerves," Heath explains, sure he wasn't overwhelmed with the fact that his little brother was going to the same school as him when he got pushed up but he didn't want him to get pushed around by anyone.

"What if I have a class near them?" Kyle asks. He had had a tour of the school yesterday when Mrs. Jones had come in and quickly shown them around and he knew that he had both English and History near the senior lockers.

"Run." Heath shrugs as he eats some more of his cereal.

"Cheers Heath and I won't tell people that we are related if you want." Kyle sighs as he takes another mouthful and outs his head down. Brax and Heath look at each other. They knew that Kyle heard Heath complain about it but he hadn't brought it up till now.

"Ky, It's okay. I acted like an idiot. You are free to tell everyone that you are my little brother, It will probably help you out, Seniors will leave you alone if you mention that I'm your brother and juniors won't even think about bothering you. I'm sorry mate." Heath smiles as he ruffles Kyle's hair.

"Thanks, Heath it means a lot." Kyle smiles as he puts his bowl in the sink and goes into the bathroom to clean his teeth.

"Thanks, Heath. Promise me that you will keep an eye on him and not just say that you will." Brax whispers not wanting Kyle to hear.

"He's my little brother Brax, of course, I'll look after him." Heath sighs as he puts his bowl in the sink and turns to Brax. "Do you think that he'll be okay?" Heath asks, sure he teased his brother but he always said that he was the only one that was allowed to.

"I hope." Brax smiles as he pats Heath not he back just as Kyle walks back in.

"Okay, we should probably go. I don't want to be late for my first day of high school." Kyle smiles lightly and walks out to the car.

"Why can't you be like that." Brax smiles as he finds the funny side to Kyle going to High School. Hr actually wanted to go, unlike Heath.

"I don't have the grades to back it up, he does." Heath smiles lightly and walks out to the car as well and pushes Kyle away from the front.

"Casey!" Brax yells, they had to drop Casey at Primary School first, they had to hurry or they actually would be late. He didn't want that for Kyle. Late on his first day of High School was not a great way to start at all.

"Coming," Casey yells as he rushes out to the car carrying his backpack and sitting next to Kyle.

"You ready big bro?" He asks he lightly punches Kyle on the arm.

"Yea." Kyle smiles as he puts his belt on and smiles at his younger brother. "I'll text you at lunch." He smiles as he pulls out his phone and starts to play Ballz.

"You seriously suck at this game. How do you only have 12." Casey laughs as he pulls out his own phone and shows Kyle his high score 546.

"Ha! I'm better at something than you." Casey laughs as he keeps showing off to Kyle and shoving yet right up in his face.

"Cut it out, I'm getting better." Kyle sighs as he tries to avoid the phone. His little brother could be such a pain sometimes.

"Oi, you two cut it out." Brax laughs lightly. His two younger brothers bickered all the time but they were the best of friends. Not long after they arrive at the Primary school.

"See ya bro. Don't annoy the rugby captain." Casey laughs and fist bumps Kyle.

"See ya mate." Kyle smiles lightly as Casey shuts the door. Both Heath and Brax look at him with questioning faces.

"I'm ready. Seriously I'm ready. Let's go." Kyle sighs lightly, He knew that they were nervous but they were being way too overprotective.

"Okay. Let's go." Brax sighs lightly, he wished that they could park outside the Primary School for just a little bit longer, He remembers the first day he dropped Kyle off there. He was so adorable, his hair was everywhere and he ran around like he was full of coffee. He just wished that he could go back to that moment.

They arrived at the High School and Kyle got out but Brax pulled Heath to talk to him. "Remember to keep an eye on him. You know how mean kids can be." Brax sighs as he slaps Heath on the back and waves goodbye to Kyle, however, he didn't even see him because he was already rushing through the gate.

"Ky!" Heath calls as he rushes off after him and leans his arm on Kyle's head. Who pushes it off straight away and smiles up at his Big Brother.

Heath quickly leads his brother to the officer. "Yo Mr. Dickson, this is my brother Kyle, you talked to Mrs. Jones about moving him up," Heath smirks at the Principal, he and the principal didn't exactly see eye to eye.

"Mr. Braxton, you have been made aware that vocabulary like that is not a way to address your superior." Mr. Dickson glares at Heath and then nods to Kyle. "I thought that you would have had better manners in front of your brother." He sighs and finally turns to Kyle.

"Hello, Mr. Dickson." Kyle smiles politely despite being related him and Heath were just so different. He was always polite and Heath well he wasn't.

"Hello, young man. So here is your timetable. First, you have Maths. Heath will take you but I have organized another student to help you get to all your other classes. So here you go I do hope that you have a great time here, I'll probably see you at 3:30 Heath." Mr. Dickson smiles at Heath. Heath always got detention and Mr. Dickson was always in charge.

"Thank you." Kyle interrupts before Heath can. He grabs Heath's arm and drags him away before he has a chance to reply with a smart comment.

"Man I hate that guy," Heath complains as he takes Kyle to his math class heaps of kids are looking at them curiously. They never knew that one of the toughest kids had a little brother.

"You'll be out of here soon and then you'll never see him again." Kyle shrugs and tries to lighten the mood.

"See ya later bro." Heath laughs as he sees His mate Malcolm's younger brother Dustin approach Kyle.

"Hey you must be Kyle, I'm Dustin. I'm going to be helping you out over the next week or so." He smiles and motions for Kyle to follow him. "So your big brother is Heath Braxton. He's so cool, he walks around the school like a boss, no one messes with him. My big brother is his best friend" Dustin smiles and sits down in his seat and points to the seat next to him for Kyle to sit down.

"Yea, He's a cool big brother, but I have an even older than Heath. These three of us, Brax, Heath me and my little brother Casey. Whats your brothers name?" Kyle asks as he pulls out his Maths book.

"Malcolm Turner." Dustin smiles, his big brother was cool but could be a handful sometimes just like Heath.

"Malcolm's cool but he did help Heath lock me outside once when my oldest brother was at work." Kyle laughs lightly. He turns to Dustin who is laughing along.

"Yea they've done that to me as well." He laughs as he gets out his stuff.

"So do you like high school?" Kyle asks, the kid was about a foot taller than him, which sure was taller than him but certainly was not tall.

"Yea, It's cool, the canteen is better here. they even have wedges." He grins as Kyle gets out the rest of his gear. "Be careful though some kids can be jerks especially if you're smart and small so it's a good thing that you have a big older brother." Dustin shrugs, he hadn't had lots of trouble with bullies but he had had some and he knew that by the look of this kid that some kids might try his big brother had protected him and he was sure that Heath would protect Kyle.

"Thanks for the heads up." Kyle smiles lightly just as the teacher comes in an begins the lesson.

It had been a pretty good day, Kyle had got a few kids looking at him but nothing had happened from there. He and Dustin had been getting on great it turned out that Dustin loved reading as well. He loved football and he and Kyle had spent Interval kicking a football around. It was now lunch time and they were sitting down and asking ridiculous questions.

"So if you had the choice of having big eyes or big ears what would you have?" Dustin asks.

"Eyes, I have brown eyes it would be even harder for my brother to say no to me." Kyle laughs lightly as breaks his chocolate bar in half and gives one half to Dustin. "You?" He asks.

"Ears, I love eavesdropping." Dustin laughs as he shoves it in his mouth and smirks at Kyle. He thought this kid was cool. He was pretty funny.

"Fair enough. I mean that would come in handy when birthdays come along." Kyle laughs as he throws a grape in the air and catches it in his mouth.

"Hey what's up with him." Kyle points to the guy that was staring at them every now and again and laughing with his friend.

"Hamish Smith. Ignore him, he's a bully. He always teases me just because I happen to be smarter than him, he'll probably bother you soon but don't worry he backs off." Dustin sighs as Hamish makes their way over to them.

"So you're the new kid. The genius kid that had to move up from Intermediate." Hamish laughs and crouches down to his level and snatches Kyle's timetable out of his hands because Dustin couldn't take him and he had to know where to go. "I'll see you in French which I know you don't have Dustin." He smirks and walks back to his friends as he throws the timetable back at Kyle.

"Dude, could you go home sick?" Dustin asks he didn't want his new friend to get hurt, Hamish could be really cruel and he wasn't sure if Kyle was ready for that level of cruelness, it was only his first day.

"I'll be fine like you said he's just a jerk." Kyle shrugs lightly and sees Heath walking towards him.

"Hey, Ky." Heath smiles as he sits next to Kyle and Malcolm sits next to Dustin. "Everything alright?" He asks, he hadn't seen his brother since he dropped him off at Math and he wanted to check up on him.

"Yea, pretty good. We watched a movie in English for film study so that was cool but all my other classes have kindly provided me with so much homework which will take over my night." Kyle sighs as he unwraps his biscuits and hands one to Heath.

"Cheers mate, do you think that you'll be able to handle it though?" Heath asks worriedly that his little brother will get too snowed under with homework. Seriously who gives homework to a kid on his first day of High School.

"No I'll be fine I get it but it will just take time." Kyle smiles lightly just as the bell rings. He can see Hamish looking at him and his conversation with Heath, he hoped that the guy would leave him alone now.

"See ya I have French." Kyle smiles and pushes himself up and starts walking to his French class.

"Meet me at the gate," Heath calls after his little brother, Brax had texted him and told him to walk Kyle home since they wouldn't be rushing home like they were rushing to school this morning.

"Sweet," Kyle replies and starts to walk faster to his class. He didn't want to be late, he heard from Dustin that most teachers made you apologize in that language and he didn't want that embarrassment. Dustin always had to apologize in Spanish. As he walks past the library he suddenly discovered that he needed a reading book, quickly slipping in he quickly looks around all the books till he finds one that he wants to read. He comes upon Vampire Academy and decided to give it a go. He loved reading and hadn't seen this book before. He walks up to the desk and puts it under his name, He then quickly rushed to his French class hoping that he wasn't going to be late. He was late, he opened the door and everyone stared at him.

"Ahhh Monsieur Braxton." The teacher sighs Mr. James as he looks at the bit of paper that had his face on it so that the teacher knew who he was.

"Je suis désolé, je suis en retard." Kyle sighs luckily he was up to that speed with his French from Intermediate.

"Je vous remercie." The French teacher smiles lightly and points to the seat the very back, putting his head down Kyle makes his way to the very back of the class.

"Need a high chair to see the board." Hamish laughs as he laughs in Kyle's face. Kyle knew he had to be careful here, he had to say something or else Hamish would think that he could walk all over him but he couldn't push it too far or else Hamish would fight back harder.

"Need a microscope to see your brain." Kyle barks lightly. He froze as he realized that he had pushed him too far.

"You're dead." He hisses at Kyle. Kyle knew that he was dead.

"Monsieur Smith. Monsieur Braxton is there a problem here boys?" Mr. James stares lightly at the two boys.

"Désolé monsieur James." Kyle sighs lightly. He had to speak as much French as he could. He had to show the teacher and everyone else including himself and his brothers that he could do this.

Nodding the teacher walks away. He was certain that the two boys would be fine and that there would be no more problems with them.

"Dead." Hamish hisses and faces the front of the class again. As soon she bell rings Kyle picks up his stuff and runs out the door, however, Hamish is right behind him. They run straight past Dustin who realizes what is happening and quickly runs to the gate to get Heath.

Kyle is about to reach the door to exit the school when he is pulled back by Hamish. "Told you, you were dead. No one messes with me!" He hisses and shoves him against his locker.

"Come on please, I'm sorry," Kyle begs, he knew that his smart mouth got him in trouble a lot but never this much trouble, he should've known that he would need to watch it while he was in High School. The kids were bigger and meaner.

"Too late to sorry now squirt." Hamish laughs as he and his friends start to try and shove him in a locker.

"Heath! Malcolm!" Dustin yells as he runs to get them, he was on the school cross country team so he could run fast, he just hoped that it was fast enough.

"Where's Kyle?" Heath asks panicking, he looks around but everyone walking around was too tall to be Kyle.

"Hamish Smith and his mates have` him." Dustin breathes out hoping that they would make it in time.

"That's not good." Heath sighs as he runs back to the school trying to find his little brother. He looks around but can't see him anywhere. He was going to get those punks.

"Help!" He hears a voice come from somewhere on his right, He knew that it was his brother's voice and he quickly makes his way in that direction. He hears a locker shutting and laughing.

"Last time you mess with me squirt." Hamish laughs and slaps the locker and high fives his friend.

"You're one classic kid." Heath pretends to laugh then he turns serious. "Now open the locker or I'll shove you in mine." Heath glares down at the smaller boy who to anyone his own age would be intimidating but to him was just an ordinary year 9.

Hamish quickly nods to the kid whose locker it was, he had been getting his homework books out so that he could do it tonight when they had started shoving Kyle in.

As soon as the locker is open Heath grabs Kyle and pulls him out. "Listen here punks this is my brother you lay another hand on him and I will know, I can make him tell me anything so if you even do anything to him after I leave I will know. So hands off! Got it!" Heath glares starting it off with a calm voice but ending in a furious voice that made all the kids who were so cocky before scared.

"Sorry, Kyle." Hamish apologies as him and his friends start running away as fast as they could before Heath Braxton can actually hurt them. Why didn't they put two and two together, Braxton was not a common name.

"Thanks, Heath." Kyle smiles lightly at his big brother. He was so lucky to have a brother like him.

"No worries Ky, You're my little brother. Making sure that you're okay is my job." Heath smiles and ruffles Kyle's hair before pulling him closer by the shoulder. "Just like it's your job to do everything I say." Heath laughs.

"Dream on," Kyle smirks and dodges Heath's approaching hand before it can ruffle his hair. He was so glad that Heath saved him, those kids could have made his year miserable but his big brother was there for him, he was always there for him when he needed it most.

 _Year 12_

 _Brax and Heath watch as Kyle appears up on stage to get the Dux award for this year, He had worked so hard from the day that he got moved up to Year 9 and now here he was getting the Dux award. He had, had a major growth spurt, He was now the tallest out of all of them it was a shock to the boys as he used to be so small. Dustin was still his best friend and they did everything together. They were planning a gap year and were planning on going to Spain and then France so that they could use the language that they had been using all through High School and they were planning to go to New Zealand where they had both wanted to go ever since Year 10. Kyle was liked by everyone in the entire school. That year he happened to be awarded head boy. Brax was so proud he had gone to a parent-teacher meeting and was told that Kyle would go a long way in life. His little brother had grown up, He turns to Heath and smiles at him. Things might have been very different if Heath hadn't been there for Kyle on his very first day of High school. He was Kyle's hero._

 **French word _s_**

Monsieur- Mr/Sir

Je suis désolé, je suis en retard.- I'm sorry, I'm late.

Je vous remercie.- Thank you.

Désolé monsieur James- Sorry sir/ Mr James.


End file.
